


wait for me

by ah_choo (klarkson)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angsty fluff?, M/M, fluffy angst?, how to tag it, i'm just a trash for jigyu sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/ah_choo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Let's go home, Minggu.”</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Mingyu sniffs and smiles with eyes all puffy and red from crying, and follows Jihoon to their car.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	wait for me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 4th fic about jigyu here, i'm such a trash wow please save me  
> anyways pls enjoy this

Jihoon is relieved when his military service ends – almost two years of hardships are over, he is free from that hell.

He surely is happy to meet his parents after all this time; they greet him on the bus station, as his military unit was placed about three hours ride from home. His father is proud of him, saying that he finally “maned up” after his service, and his mom cries because her baby is finally safe. He tells her that he isn't a baby anymore and his dad seconds that, but she says that they wouldn't understand.

He spends entire day with them, catching up on everything he missed, like his cousin having a baby and all that.

In the evening he goes back to his apartment. _Their_ apartment. Nothing changed, as his mom was visiting it once in a while to clean and make sure everything's alright. Even the calendar has it's page turned to the right month. He frowns, noticing something scribbled there. He squints, coming closer.

 _Jihoonie's back!!_ familiar writing says.

At this moment he has to open the window and sit down, because he thinks he would faint otherwise. He doesn't need to check a countdown he set on his phone, because he knows exactly how long he has to wait for him.

365 days. One year.

When his mind was occupied with harsh orders and general pain, physical and mental, he didn't think much about it. But now his mind is clear, and _he_ 's the only thing that occupies his mind. Does he have it hard like Jihoon had? Or maybe harder? What if he gets himself in some dangerous situation? He is quite clumsy after all, something could seriously happen to him!

Jihoon finally stands up from the floor and goes to the bedroom, wanting to occupy his mind with something and unpack.

He is surprised to find a piece of paper lying on the bed at the left side, _his_ side. He picks it up carefully.

_Wait for me.  
\- Minggu._

Tears start to fall down on his cheeks and don't stop for a while.

***

After a month of trying to accomodate to normal life again, Jihoon finds a job. He is now a music teacher in the nearby elementary school, and maybe he can't say that he's living his dream now, but he feels good with this job, helping the kids to discover passion for music. It makes him happy and he can finally think about something else for a change.

It also turns out he knows the English teacher, Hong Jisoo – they met at some music festival during their service, getting into a heated conversation about using traditional Korean instruments in contemporary songs. He is pleasantly surprised when they meet again in the teacher's room at the beginning of the school year.

And so he tries to appear normal; he tries to think that coming back to the empty apartment isn't that bad.

It is, though.

***

For the next months he and Jisoo grow closer to each other. It turned out that Jisoo's boyfriend is a professional soldier and they see each other very rarely, depending on him getting the leaves. Having their boyfriends both in military really brought them together.

Jihoon even meets Seungcheol once, as he comes back for two weeks. His looks may be deceiving, all muscles and strong pose and fierce expression on his face, but in reality he's one of the most lovely and nice people Jihoon's ever met.

It was Seungcheol's idea to get him a puppy to keep him company.

At first Jihoon was angry at his friends, because hey didn't talk to him about it and he doesn't even know how to take care of a living thing (before his service he barely knew how to take care of himself), but Jisoo said he believes in him.

So Jihoon is now an owner of a beagle puppy, which reminds him a little bit of Mingyu. Her name is Carrot, because Jisoo and Seungcheol insisted on it, God knows why. And it turned out that having a pet isn't that bad after all.

***

“Do you have a wife, Mr. Lee?” one of the kids asks once during their lesson. Jihoon laughs softly.

“And why are you asking?”

Little girl extended her hand to point at his fingers.

“You have a ring, sir! Doesn't that mean that you're married?”

Jihoon looks at the silver band on his left hand's ring finger. It makes him think about all of the confessions, all of the “i love you”s, spoken and unspoken, loud and silent, by words and by actions.

“Ah, this… No, I don't have a wife.”

“So what's that?” she asks again and he can't be mad at her for her curiosity. It's adorable, really.

“This is a promise to someone important,” he explains.

“So… Like a girlfriend?”

He smiles.

“Yes, something like that.”

***

Jisoo comes to his apartment some time later, when they are assigned to organize the school's talent show. Jihoon sees how he looks at the framed pictures on the wall and him, comparing the blonde kid with now grown man.

“So that's your boyfriend, right?” Jisoo finally asks, pointing at the picture of Mingyu piggy-backing Jihoon. It's old, from high school, when their classes had a shared trip to the Yeosodo Island. It was taken by Wonwoo, who's now traveling through Europe. At that time they were in that friends-who-have-a-crush-on-eachother-but-are-afraid-it-will-destroy-their-friendship phase. Fortunately, one awkward kiss, two weeks of not talking and a fight that turned into a confession later they became an official couple. Years passed, and nothing changed.

“Yeah,” he answers after a while.

“Mingyu, right?”

“Yep.”

“When is he coming back?”

“In about four months.”

Jisoo smiles.

“That's not long! You'll see, this time will pass really quickly, I promise you.”

Carrot woofs from her place beside their feet like she's agreeing with him.

“I hope so.”

“At least it will be over when he comes back. For Seungcheol it will be over when he retires. Or...” He doesn't finish, but Jihoon nods. He understands.

They get back to work, planning and discussing best options for the talent show, and their previous talk is quickly forgotten.

***

The kids are beyond happy when they see their teacher with lilac hair. Headmaster, however, isn't. Jihoon feels like he was in his school years again, getting scolded and all, but he says it's a concept for the talent show and the headmaster lets it slip. He wouldn't if Jihoon told him the truth – that it seemed like a great idea when he and Jisoo got drunk. He wonders what would the headmaster say if he learned that two of his best teachers are in relationships with other men.

The kids say that with his hair he looks like a fairy, or an idol. He tells them that he's way too old to be an idol, because being twenty-seven really is too much, so they settle on the fairy.

Fortunately, parents at the talent show also don't mind it. They come to him afterward, congratulating and thanking him for all of his work. It feels good, really.

And it's only two months till Mingyu's coming back.

***

Jihoon wonders if Mingyu still remembers their fight before he went to military almost three years ago now. Well, of course, he has to remember, but is he still mad at him? Probably no, judging from the note on the calendar and that short letter.

He regretted every single word said that day as soon as he sat on the bus to his unit. He doesn't even remember now what was that fight about; their last words made him forget everything that happened earlier.

“Don't try to call me or text me or contact me in any way until the end of my service!” he shouted, taking his bag and storming out of their apartment.

“Yeah, and you too, till the end of mine!” Mingyu shouted while he shut the door close behind him.

And they kept their promise, God knows why. One year later, he got the news from his mom – Mingyu went to military. On top of that, he was assigned to a unit on the other side of the country.

So they both didn't contact each other in any way. And now, Jihoon wants to kick his stupid past self in the ass.

***

Mingyu's parents send him a message with the details of Mingyu's arrival, saying that they can't pick him up from the airport and asking if Jihoon could do it. He texts them that sure, he can do it.

So two weeks later he paces nervously at the airport, biting his lip and looking at the screen of his phone to check the hour. He doesn't know what to expect, how their meeting will go.

He didn't see his boyfriend, lover, love of his life in almost three years. It hurts that he doesn't know what to do.

Finally, a voice from the speakers announces landing of that one particular plane. Jihoon waits in the crowd, and a few minutes later first people start to show up. And he waits and waits, standing on his tiptoes, worrying that he'll lose him.

But there he is, walking at the end, looking all badass in the uniform with his height and broad shoulders and dark skin.

Jihoon feels like crying.

But he holds it in, makes a few steps through the disappearing crowd and raises his hand a little.

The moment Mingyu spots him, he starts running, slaloming through the people with his bag hanging of his shoulder. He nearly knocks Jihoon on the floor with the impact he makes as he hugs him.

“Jihoon.”

And hearing that voice again makes tears fall on his cheeks, knowing that people stare and feeling uncomfortable but not trying to stop this. He feels Mingyu's tears on his neck, where he pressed his face and feels like he may actually collapse on the floor, and his heart may just explode as well.

“I love you,” he simply says, holding tightly on Mingyu's uniform. After a while, Jihoon pats Mingyu's shoulder, takes a step back and tugs on his sleeve.

“Let's go home, Minggu.”

Mingyu sniffs and smiles with eyes all puffy and red from crying, and follows Jihoon to their car.

***

Hot kisses on his neck, big hands roaming around his body, overwhelming pleasure and the feeling of being loved, being whole again. Jihoon kisses Mingyu on his mouth and changes their position, now Mingyu splayed beneath him on the matress and Jihoon riding him.

 _He looks so beautiful_ , Jihoon thinks, his tanned skin contrasting with the white sheets, thin layer of sweat on his forehead and stars in his eyes.

Later they lay together, with Mingyu's head on Jihoon's chest. Everything feels so peaceful, so _right_. It doesn't even seem like three years passed, but some things certainly changed.

“You didn't have that scar there,” Jihoon says, touching lightly pale pink skin along Mingyu's ribs. It's quite long, starting a little bit below his armpit and ending on his waist.

“Shit happens,” Mingyu simply answers.

“And that one?” Jihoon points at the fresher wound, just healed, on Mingyu's stomach, near his bellybutton.

“Others found out that I'm gay,” he explains in sad tone. “Fortunately, it was just two weeks ago, so I didn't have to put up with it for too long.”

Jihoon kisses the top of his head, short hair that used to be longer and styled fashionably. He holds Mingyu thight, holding his whole world in his arms. Mingyu looks up at him.

“And you, Ji? Why are you so thin? I can feel all of your bones. I could easily learn anatomy on you.”

“I didn't have anyone to feed me properly for three years.”

They both laugh, and it feels good, so good.

“I like that hair,” Mingyu says after a while, taking one lilac strand between his fingers. “It makes you look younger, old man.”

“I hope people won't mistake us for a father and son.”

“Yeah, same, since _you're_ the daddy, if you know what I mean.”

Jihoon blushes and smacks his arm lightly.

“That was _one_ time!”

Mingyu laughs, showing his sharp teeth and Jihoon is so, so in love. So he tells him that, says that he missed him and was going crazy without him. That he was so angry at Jisoo at first for getting him Carrot, but then she reminded him of Mingyu and he decided to keep her. Mingyu says she can be their child, and Jihoon agrees.

“We're so old, Ji,” Mingyu complains. “When did that happen?”

“Somewhere between the last time we've seen each other and today.”

Mingyu sighs.

“People our age marry.”

“You know we can't.”

“People our age have children.”

“You know we're both man, right?”

Mingyu changes his position, so they are facing each other now.

“I love you Jihoon, you know?”

“Yeah.” Jihoon touches softly Mingyu's face, features that he's only seen in the pictures past three years. “Good you haven't changed your mind in the army.”

“That would be awkward.”

Jihoon chuckles. He wants to never leave their bed again, just lay here, feel the warmth of Mingyu's body, look into his eyes and be happy. But life's not that kind; he has to go to work the next morning, and Mingyu promised his parents he will meet them, Jihoon joining them in the evening for dinner as soon as school will be over.

“Can we stay here forever?” he asks though.

Mingyu just kisses him.


End file.
